Sailor Moon:SSF
by Gundum M
Summary: Molly fights as the Sun's sailor scout. There is very little of the orginol scouts in this story.
1. The new Sailor Scout! Sailor Solar!

Disclaimer: Sailor moon doesn't belong to me and I'm not making a profit off this sailor moon or any one else who does not belong to me. "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and TOEI Animation.  
  
Warning: This story is not finish.  
  
Authors note: This story take place after almost the minute after Galaxia (but I may get some of the Galaxia info wrong). Strictly a North American Anima story (even though it involves Galaxia). But I may use stuff from the manga. Please no flames about Molly as Sailor Solar. I know it's been done. But I wanted to write it any way. But please do review.  
  
Sailor Moon: Sailor Star Friends  
  
Episode 1: The new Sailor Scout. Sailor Solar!  
  
Molly was walking down the street when she saw a beat up golden cat with a silver moon on its forehead being taunted by some young boys. Molly immediately went to the cats aid chasing the boys away. The cat had a lot of injuries so Molly took it home and bandages it up. The cat was asleep for three days before it woke up.  
  
"Thank you for helping Me." the cat told Molly when they were both in her room.  
  
"Did you just talk?" ask Molly.  
  
"Yes." Answered the cat. "My name is Plato. I used to serve the Dark Kingdom. Your kindnesses to me made me change my loyalties."  
  
"Oh." Molly said believing the cat. Molly's phone ring and she answers it.  
  
"Yes. This is Molly."  
  
"Molly, this is Serena's mom have you seen her. She's latter then she said she be. Even for her."  
  
"No. I'm sorry." Serena's mom hangs up.  
  
"What is going on?" ask Plato. Molly looks at the talking cat.  
  
"One of my friends is late getting home. I bet she is just out with her boy friend though." Molly turns on the television. A special news report was on.  
  
"There are monster reports all over the city. How ever there have been no reports of the sailor scouts."  
  
"Oh, no. They did it." Plato moan.  
  
"Did what?" Molly asked.  
  
"They captured the sailor scout. The plan was to enclose each of them in a giant crystal to releases the Dark Kingdom power."  
  
"What is going to happen with out the scouts?"  
  
"The earth could be destroyed." At Molly's devastated expression Plato did a back flip. A yellow light felled and then hovers a few inches above her bed.  
  
"This is a star seed. It's what gives a sailor scout his or her power. We took it from the sun. I was supposed to find some one who didn't match it's qualities and so will be weak and easy for us to control. I think you match it's qualities. If you absorb this you may be able to become a sailor scout." Molly knew there was only one choice. She picks up the star seed, which hovered, in her hand. Molly closes her eyes and concentrate on the star seed. Plato who was watching this had to close his eyes when the star seed increased it brightness. Yellow light floods the room. When Molly opens her eyes she found herself floating in a warm yellow light.  
  
"Hello?" Molly asks in a low voice.  
  
"Who wish the power of the sun and for what reason?" ask a stern voice.  
  
"My name is Molly. I want to use your power to save the earth."  
  
"Your intentions are true and you have my qualities of warmth and hope. I am the sun. My proper name is Solar. I will very much like you as my warrior. All I need is your promise to do your best." answered the now friendly sounding voice.  
  
"I promise." Molly answered.  
  
"Very well. The sun has never had a sailor scout before. But you are the one it wants. Follow Plato's advice. He knows a lot from his time with the Dark Kingdom. The attack of the Dark Kingdom has severely weakened me. The power I use to merge my eternal star seed with your star seed is my last. Do not count on my help. " The light faded. Molly was standing in her room. Plato looks at her.  
  
"Any idea how I transform?" Molly asks Plato.  
  
"Yes. But it's complicated to explain. Just concentrate on making your transformation staff appears in your hand." Molly concentrate and an unusual appearing stick appeared in her hand. The stick had a symbol on it. The symbol was a yellow circle with a dot in the middle of it. Around the circle there was an image of flames making it look like a representation of the sun. This was sat on a black background. The circle this was on was surround by silver. Below this was a silver sphere followed by a golden stick follows by another silver sphere by another golden stick then a silver sphere ending it. The whole stick was about half as long as her arm.  
  
"Let's go to the park and try this out." Molly said showing Plato the stick. Plato nodded amazed.  
  
Molly and Plato were in the park. After making sure no was around Molly try to transform.  
  
"Plato how should I do this?"  
  
"What ever feels right." Molly held up the stick. "Solar Power Transform!" Molly yelled. The sun symbol flash and Molly found herself naked, but a white glow blots out her features, in what appeared to be outer space. Molly felled backwards into the sun. The flames on the other side swirled around her forming her uniform. The main body part look very similar to the regular scouts. The square piece of cloth around the neck was yellow on top with silver on bottom. There was a silver line running a few inches from the edge on the top. Her uniform had shoulder pads. These were also yellow on top with silver on the bottom. There was red trimming on the shoulder pads. The shoulder pads extend a bit beyond her shoulder. The costume also had kneepads of the same color scheme. Her skirt was yellow. It had a red line border by two smaller sliver lines on the bottom. The boots were yellow. Molly's bow had been replace by a silver hair clip sat in gold. Molly had a silver tiara with two spikes running down her face giving the impression of a helmet. There was a circle gold jewel in the middle of the tiara. There was no bow on her chest. Plato looks at Molly in amazement. Suddenly both heard screaming. They run to where they heard it where a huge monster.  
  
"Wood Sprite! Steal Energy!" Molly looks at Plato.  
  
"They need to gather enough to release the other sailor's power. But once they do the Dark Kingdom will be unstoppable." Plato answers the unspoken question.  
  
"Well we can't have that." Sailor Solar run and tackle Wood Sprite.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't nice to steal?" Sailor Solar ask Wood Sprite. Solar had taken the ball of energy Wood Sprite had stolen.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the new Sailor Soldier. Guided by the light of the sun. I am Sailor Solar!" She said going through the motions she had seen the sailor scouts do. "I always want to do that!" Sailor Solar comments.  
  
"What another one? I thought my masters capture all of you. Should I capture this one?"  
  
"Who she's talking to?" Sailor Solar ask Plato. He shrugs his feline shoulders. A dark shadow appeared in the sky. It was replace by a vampire.  
  
"No. We have enough. Destroy this one." Answer the vampire who then changes back into the shadow. The shadow disappeared. Wood Sprite's hair vines extend toward Sailor Solar and Plato at high speed. Sailor Solar mange to dive, but dropped the energy ball, which wood sprite recover with her vines, out of the way along with Plato.  
  
"All right my turn!" Sailor Solar told the creature. Sailor Solar held her hands above her head cup together. The sun symbol appeared under Sailor Solar. Columns of flame spiral up from each point of the flames of the star symbol to above Sailor Solar's hands where they form a ball of white energy. "Solar-" Sailor Solar said still holding her hands above her head. She brought her hands down along with the flame ball pointing it at Wood Sprite. "-Flare!" The ball forms into a spiraling column of white flame which race towards wood sprite. When the flame column disappear Wood Sprite wasn't to be seen.  
  
"Did I get her?" Sailor Solar ask Plato. Wood Sprite came up through the ground in front of Sailor Solar.  
  
"No." Wood Sprite answer with great delight and threw Sailor Solar backwards. Sailor Solar quickly got to her feet. "Wood Sprite!" said the monster for no reason. It launches its finger nails leafs at Sailor Solar. These nails were replaced by more nails, which she fire again.  
  
"Sailor Solar watch out! Those leafs are razor sharp!" Plato warns her seeing them fly threw a tree. Sailor Solar repeat the solar flare attack. The leafs met flame and the flame gradually won. Wood Sprite also sent her hair vines at Plato who leapt around like crazily. When Wood Sprite try to sink out of the way of Solar's attack she discover that Plato had trick her into tying her to various stuff with her own vines keeping her from sinking into the ground. Plato jumps and stole the energy ball from Wood Sprite. The column of flame hit Wood Sprite incinerating her. The energy ball dissipated and everyone start to stir again. One of the people sees Sailor Solar.  
  
"Who are you? Did you save us?" The man asks. Sailor Solar nodded Answering the second question.  
  
"Sailor Solar!" She answers the man' first question while making the victory symbol. Sailor Solar and Plato made them selves scarce. The vampire appeared again.  
  
"It appears I have underestimate you Sailor Solar. You will have to be destroy." Said the vampire. 


	2. Watch out! The sun gos Nova!

Episode 2: Watch out! The sun goes Nova!  
  
A few days after Sailor Solar's first battle the vampire reappeared on earth. He looks at Melvin then at a crystal glowing purple in his palm. This is the one Sailor Solar cares about? Oh, Well." That night in Melvin's bedroom the vampire appeared silently. Both the vampire and Melvin disappear. On the morning after which was Saturday Molly was out walking.  
  
"Why do you like the idea of being a sailor scout so much? From what I heard most girls hate the thought of loosing their normal lives." Plato asks Molly.  
  
"I get attack by monsters a lot any way. I like the idea of fighting back and helping those who are also attack." Molly answered. Plato looks at Molly thoughtfully and then smiled.  
  
"Hmph. No wonder you were chosen to become Sailor Solar." Plato told her. A wave of black clouds covers the city.  
  
"Strange weather." Plato comment.  
  
"Yeah, and it blew up awful quick." Molly answered. Suddenly a transparent image of the vampire appeared in the sky.  
  
"Sailor Solar we have use a spell to find some one important to you." Melvin in a crystal replaces the image. If you want to see this boy alive again you and Plato will come to where you battle Wood Sprite as soon as possible. If not the boy dies." Said a voice from the image.  
  
"Let's go." Molly said. Plato nodded. Molly found a seclude place and transform soon they were at the park. She quickly found the vampire. He was standing by Melvin encased in a crystal.  
  
"Hello Sailor Solar. Good bye." Said the vampire. A black energy that looks like tar rose up and quickly encloses Sailor Solar.  
  
"Now that she has been taken care of it's your time traitor!" Said the Vampire readying an energy blast.  
  
"Sailor Solar! No!" Plato yelled. Then charge the vampire. "I'll get you Cain!" Plato yelled. Cain gave Plato a small energy blast knocking him back out of the air.  
  
"She must be some thing for you to be so completely loyal her. Don't worry. You see her soon." Cain said preparing to launch a finishing energy blast at Plato.  
  
In a black space Sailor Solar was floating weightless.  
  
"I won't give up! Plato and Melvin need me. Melvin? He helped me study some thing recently. What was it? Oh, Yeah hydrogen. Why am I thinking about this sort of stuff now? Sun is made of hydrogen. Hydrogen is explosive. Sun exploding is a nova.." Sailor Solar smiled to her self. A white ball appeared in her hand. "Solar Nova Bomb!" yelled Sailor Solar.  
  
Back in the real dimension. Cain was about to blast Plato when he notices a light from behind him. He turns around to see light beams flying from holes in the energy that had enclose Sailor Solar. With a blinding flash the dark energy was completely destroy and Sailor Solar was freed.  
  
"Impossible!" Cain yelled.  
  
"Solar Flare!" Cried Sailor Solar doing the move. The flame column stuck Cain in the chest.  
  
"I under estimate you." Cain told Sailor Solar. "Thank you for freeing me." Cain told her. "Be warn. The whole world is depending on you." Cain turn into dust and the crystal holding Melvin cracked and then disappear freeing him. Melvin felled to the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sailor Solar ask holding Melvin.  
  
"Yeah." Melvin answered looking at Sailor Solar.  
  
"Good. I gotta go." Sailor Solar left.  
  
"That look like Molly. She's Sailor Solar? Nah. That's almost as crazy as that clumsy oaf Serena being Sailor Moon." Melvin thought to him self. 


	3. Sailor Solar's Plans

Episode three: Sailor Solar's Plans  
  
The next weekend Molly and Plato were sitting in Molly's room with the door close.  
  
"What do you think our next move should be?" Ask Plato.  
  
"I've been taking out monsters all week. But there are still a lot of reports of people having their energy stole by monsters on the new. Me by my self isn't enough to stop this. I know you suggest I need to fight some more to learn about my powers but I don't think we have no choice. We must go to the Dark Kingdom and free the scouts."  
  
Plato shook his head sadly. "I agree that we need to free the scouts and as soon as possible. But I was there and I know how strong they are. Unless we can figure out some way to power up your attack you wouldn't get two feet into their universe." Molly sat down. "I know your right. Do you know any way to increase my power?"  
  
"I do have an idea but I'm not sure how we could implement it. You see some times a scout has an object that responds to them. I know of at least two belong to Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. If we could find you an object that responds to you, it will help us. But I don't know where we could get one." A dark shadow wolf appeared. The shadow morph into a real wolf. Then the wolf morphs into a wild looking college age girl.  
  
"Hello Sailor Solar. I'm the second dark general. My name is Lupus. It's good that your power leaves such a unique scent or else I wouldn't be able to tell you this. You see the Dark Kingdom is going to do you a favor. We made one of those objects. All you have to do is get it from the surface of the sun, and beat our monster there. I look forward to fighting you. I won't attack you till you get the staff or unless you attack me first." Lupus said. Lupus then disappeared in a purple flash of light. Molly looks at Plato.  
  
"She's telling the truth I think. She is a dangerous opponent. But she is also believe it or not is an honorable warrior. However she is sure that the monster would put up a good fight. But it begs the question how do we get to the sun." Molly sat down and thought for a while.  
  
"Well?" ask Plato.  
  
"I think the only way is to find one of the Dark Kingdom portals and used it. That might be simple." Said Molly.  
  
"Hhmm. I think your right. As long as we don't go through to the Dark Kingdom that should be the easiest way." Said Plato.  
  
"Molly do you know how to use a computer?" ask Plato.  
  
"Yes. The basics." She answered.  
  
"Molly, I think we're going to need Melvin's help."  
  
"What?!?!?" Molly practically yelled.  
  
"Opening a portal between the worlds take a lot of energy. In fact when some one passes through one they use even more energy. They try to use as few as possible and move them around as need. We're gona need some thing to track down the portal energy. At least with a computer it can be useful for more then something that was just made for tracking down energy. Unfortunately I only know a little about computers. According to you Melvin knows a lot so I need his help." Molly let out a deep sigh.  
  
"O.k." Latter that night Plato came in through a window Molly had left open for him. He jumps on top of Molly who was sleeping. Molly saw that Plato was holding what look like a wristwatch in his mouth. Plato drops it. "What this?" ask Molly.  
  
"Your new mini-computer. It can detect the most massive dark energy. By the way you can set it to scan either for passive energy such as portals or dark objects and non-passive energy such as the monsters. It can do the same for good energy. If we mange to free any of the other scouts I also include a voice communicator. I also add a hologram projector so you could disguise you self if you need too." Plato told her.  
  
"Wow. You went all out. Thanks." Molly picks up the watch. The actual watch part was gold. There was a raised dot in the middle. There was a raised circle a few inches from it. A few inches on the out side of the circle was the raised images of flame. "How do I use it?" She asks.  
  
"It works on thought command." Answered Plato. "Once we get the object to increase your powers I think you will be an unstoppable force for good." Plato told her. "Molly I had a request to make." Plato told her.  
  
"Yes?" ask Molly.  
  
"If you can help it please try not to kill any more of the dark majesty's generals or for that matter the Dark Majesty her self. They used to be good. I serve them then. They were almost as great champions of justice as the sailor scouts." Plato said. "But don't do any thing to severely endanger your self friend."  
  
"I'll try. May ask how things change." Molly replied.  
  
"Our dimension was fed by a pure white star in the middle of it. One day the star start dyeing. Our majesty was desperate to save us. In those long gone days she was known as her Pure Majesty. A stranger offer her a force to revive the star. Desperate to save her people she accept it. It did save and in fact revitalize the star. What we didn't realize was that the force was also slowly corrupting the star. Since we were fed by the star we turn to evil." Plato said. Sadly with a tear in his eye. "What are our plans?" ask Plato.  
  
"Do have any idea what will happen if we get this Solar Staff?" Molly asks. Plato nodded yes.  
  
"If you defeat the sun monster Apollo that will prove that you are Lupus's equal. She'll challenge you to a duel." Said Plato.  
  
"Do you think I could turn her?" Molly asks uncertainly. Plato thought about that a few moments.  
  
"Yes. But like Cain I think it'll can only be done if you deliver a killing blow." Plato said.  
  
"Why?" ask Molly.  
  
"You are as powerful as the dark star because your power comes from a star. The star your power comes from is pure and good it cancels out the evil. I sense it at work with Cain. Plus there is some thing unique within you that your power is reacting too. The other sailor scouts power isn't like that. Even Sailor Moon. For some reason your power is unique besides the fact that it comes from a star instead of a planet.. You are very powerful. More so then you know. But it's subtle. I will of tell you before hand but I didn't seem to have time." Plato told Molly.  
  
"Will a lot of small blast do it and keep Lupus alive?" ask Molly.  
  
"Maybe. What's your plan?" ask Plato.  
  
"We'll won't go after the solar staff right away. Instead I use this", Molly said holding up the watch. "To track down the really big monsters the dark kingdom is using to steal energy. That will stop them from getting any more energy I hope. I'll have experience when I fight Lupus. If I can turn her she be a great help in getting into the dark dimension. Then we'll go after the dark star and try to destroy it. I'll have a hunch that may cure the dark kingdom and if that happens the scouts would just be release. The only thing I don't know is how to keep from accidentally tracking down Lupus before I'm ready to face her." Molly said.  
  
"Most of your reasoning seems sound. You won't have to worry about Lupus or the energy. Lupus as I said is an honorable warrior. She said she won't attack you until you get the staff or attack her first. She'll keep her word. As for the energy, it takes a lot of energy to create a monster. Not as much as a portal but still a lot. To use an example think of the dark star as the sun. Then the portals are the power system for the world. The monsters are just the power a city uses." Plato said.  
  
"But that's still a lot of energy." Molly said.  
  
"And it lower their supplies. Not by much but enough that we can do what we want to with out fear of them getting enough to release the Dark Kingdom. Because of this they try to only create one monster at a time."  
  
"So once I defeat the monster of the day we don't have to worry." Said Molly. Plato nodded.  
  
"Come on. Let's get some sleep." Said Molly. "Then tomorrow we can start."  
  
In the Dark Kingdom.  
  
The dark star was hovering alone in the throne room. It spoke in a deep evil voice. "She may actually be able to pull off destroying me. I must prepare for her." 


	4. Sun Rise Sailor Solar battles in front o...

Episode 4: Sun Rise. Solar battles in front of the world.  
It was a late Monday afternoon. Molly was walking home. Plato jumped down from a building.  
"So Molly are we going after a monster today?" ask Plato.  
"Yes. But not right off. A friend of mine who's in college ask her to cheer her at a swim meet." Molly replied. "She said she would of ask me sooner but couldn't seem to find the time. Hey, there she is now." Molly run toward the short blue and green hair girl. "Amphirtite wait up." The girl stop. "I just want to wish you luck during your swim contest."   
"Thank you Molly." The girl replied. Molly walk to the girl to the community center pool. Molly was standing at the top of the bleachers. There weren't many people watching there. However there were school reporters filming the swim meet. Suddenly half way through the race every one in the swim meet seem to lose energy. A monster came crashing through the water's surface.  
"Hydra! Scream the monster. It look like a giant snake who mid-way down the body was split into ten heads.   
"Now I think I get that last one's energy. Won't it be fun to watch her sink to the bottom. And there's not a sailor scout within miles to save you." Said Hydra swimming toward Amphirtite who was rescuing a swimmer from another team who was unconscious. Plato and Molly nodded to each other. Hydra was just about to devoured the morsels last energy when the lights went out. The diving platform rose up. Plato who was up on the balcony herd Molly jump down and the spring song of the spring board.   
"That's my clue." Plato thought to him self. The pool was on of those that converted into a dance floor. Plato hit the spot lights. He had already set them to shine on the diving board.  
"Forget it monster. You won't be harming that girl. I'm Sailor Solar, sailor scout of the sun. Champion of love and justice. I will punish you for stealing energy and trying to harm a brave girl who was willing to risk her life to save a rival." Sailor Solar said from the top of the diving board doing the sailor moon motions. One of the camera men point his camera at the diving board.  
"Fine then I'll have me a sailor soldier lunch instead." Hydra replied. Hydra split a stream of black liquid at the diving board. Sailor Solar duck below the stream. The acid land behind Sailor Solar on the board. The liquid start bubbling when it land on the broad and eating away at it. Sailor Solar jump down right before the board fell into the water. The monster stretch one of it's heads at Sailor Solar intending to swallow her.   
"Solar Nova Bomb!" Sailor Solar sent threw the energy bomb into the monsters mouth. A round lump travel down the monsters neck. The monsters body then inflated slightly and you could see a flash of light from it's mouths. Smoke pour from the corners of each of it's mouths. The monster got a surprise expression on it's faces. Plato drop down by Sailor Solar.  
"Some how I suspected that you'll give a monster indigestion." Plato commented.   
"Humph! A funny man." Sailor Solar said.  
"Sigh! Try to help some one and you get insult for your trouble." Plato said in a mock depress voice.  
"Hydra want energy!" Said the monster swinging it's necks at the audience.  
"Kind of one track mind it has." Sailor Solar said. "Plato on my shoulder!" Sailor Solar command the cat who obeyed immediately. Sailor Solar held her hands out in front of her palms together. "Solar Flames!" At first half of the new attack look just like the Solar Flare attack. Instead of hitting and forming the energy ball the columns went forward and struck the water beneath and a little forward of each of the hydra's head. Columns of steam struck each of the hydra's heads burning them.   
"Argh! You little brat! I'm blind." Scream the hydra thrashing it's heads wildly. Plato had a sudden idea. Plato back up and jumped onto the nearest of the hydra's heads with his claws extend. One of the hydra's head swung around to try and snap the cat in it's jaws. Plato jump to another head. Then another. He repeat this process a few times. He then jump to the nearest pool side.   
"Sailor Solar aim for where the necks connect!" Plato yelled. The monster had this part expose because of the monster trying to get rid of Plato.  
"Right partner! Solar Flare!" Sailor Solar yelled doing the attack which stuck home. Suddenly the hydra seem to disintegrate into a black ooze. In the middle of the ooze was another monster. This one look like a female creature from the black lagoon with snake hair in a one piece silver swim suit. And long fangs.   
"I'm impress. I fought other sailor scout's from other planets but this is the first time I have had to revert to my main form." The monster commented. Sailor Solar look at Plato who also had her shock expression.  
"You are definitely a warrior but your an untrained one. Prepare to die." Said the monster. Her snake hair extend toward sailor solar who barely mange to duck out of the way.   
"Do all the monsters from your universe have a thing about throwing their hair at people?" Sailor Solar ask Plato.  
"Your talking about Wood Sprite! That was my sister. Even though it's an order from the dark star I'll destroy you on her behalf. Look at what happens when I call on the little bit of Sailor Mercury power I have. Hydra Ooze Illusion!" The monster did an imitation of Sailor Mercury's shine aqua illusion attack but instead of water there was black ooze. The stuff stuck Sailor Solar. The tar kept her from moving and burn her skin.   
"I wouldn't recommend using your powers on that. It just increased the stickiness and the acid part. Oh, and guess what it's poison too. And there's no cure." Hydra said. Hydra was taking her sweet time believing she had Sailor Solar thoroughly beat. "I think I take some of these peoples fear by knocking down this building. Hydra Ooze Rhapsody!" The streams of ooze struck various parts of the building. With a loud rumble and shaking the building start falling down in big chunks. The few people who had decide to stay and watch this battle decide they had seen enough of it and run toward the exit. Sailor Solar was getting a bit unbalance and her vision was becoming blurry. Sailor Solar saw a big chunk of the roof about to fall on the few straggler who were trying to get out. "Solar Flames!" Sailor Solar managed to send the attack to the water nearest her giving her a steam bath. With a bit of a struggle Sailor Solar broke free.   
"Solar Nova Bomb!" Sailor Solar yelled charging the energy ball up to only about one percent. The almost transparent ball struck the now falling piece of debris making it into dust. Sailor Solar having use the last of her energy promptly faint. Hydra float over the water to Sailor Solar and raised her hand to deliver the final strike. Plato jump to in between of Hydra and Sailor Solar. He hiss with his fur straight up.   
"Then you'll be the first to die kitty." Hydra said. Suddenly Hydra was blast by several small fire balls from out of nowhere. "ARRRRRRGGGHHH!!!" Scream Hydra in pain. A small yellow light separated from Hydra.  
"That's part of Sailor Mercury's star seed." Plato said in amazement. Plato notice a glow behind him. Sailor Solar's symbol was glowing on her forehead and she seem to be surround by a yellow aura.   
"What! She's drawing power from the star seed!" Scream the dark star.  
Back at the community center. The part of mercury's star seed had disappear. Sailor Solar had mange to get weekly to her knees. "Solar Nova Bomb!" Sailor Solar threw the almost fully charge attack into Hydra's stomach.  
"Hydra!" Scream the monster right before it turn into dark ash. Sailor Solar got to her feet and start running roughly to the exit along with Plato. The building was now coming down raining debris every where. After Sailor Solar and Plato was safely away from the collapsing building.   
Molly and Plato were in Molly's room.   
"Molly, any thing I said about your power's forget it. I have never ever seen of heard of any power like you show at the community center."   
"Did you see who help us?" ask Molly.  
"No." Answered Plato.  
"I wonder who it was." Molly thought out loud. Molly decide to go into her living room and turn on the t.v. Molly saw images of her fighting hydra. Her eyes widen. She heard a voice over by the announcer.   
"Today in the news all of Tokyo are talking about the new sailor scout who rescued the crowds at the Juben Community Center College Swim Meet. She call her self Sailor Solar and said she was the sailor scout of the sun. She is as now as popular as Sailor V in her prime according to an informal survey conducted today. Thank you Sailor Solar for helping us. In related news no one know what has happen to the original Sailor Scouts." Molly groan turn off the t.v. and went and felled in her bed and went to sleep.  
  
  



	5. Help the Police Sailor Solar!

Episode 5: Help the Police Sailor Solar!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the brand name DIC or anything associate with it.  
Molly was walking down the street with Plato on her shoulder when she notice a news paper headline. Molly bought a paper. "Master cat burglar has police frustrated." She read out loud. "Police are haggard. Out of energy." Molly read part of the articles out loud.   
"I know what you're thinking and I agree. It could be The Dark Kingdom. But they need some thing inside the police station to steal the energy."   
"They are having a tour of the station today. Let's go see what we can dig up." Molly tell Plato.  
"Right!" Replied Plato.  
"O.K. Folks step lively. We're about to begin our tour. My name is Captain Kougi." Said a policemen in uniform. Molly arrived with Plato just at the begging of the sentence. Plato jump to Molly's shoulder. "You might as well enjoy the tour. I'll do some sneaking and see if I can find out what's going on." Inside the evidence locker what look like a woman wearing a black skintight outfit was crawling on the ceiling. She was wearing armor over her torso with a helmeted. She also had on boots made of armor and gauntlets.   
"Heh, heh. When I steal all the evidence from the police there be a rush of energy for us to steal." Said the women.  
On the tour Molly suddenly had a problem. "Excuse me can you direct me to the bathroom?" She ask the tour guild.   
"Just go down the hall and turn left. It's on the opposite side of the evidence room." Answer the captain. Molly run quickly down the hall. A policemen came down the hall. The captain grab him by the arm. "Lt. Henderson please take over. I'm gona check a hunch that some thing is going on the evidence room."  
"That brown hair girl" Ask Henderson.  
"No. There is some thing strange about her though."   
On a ledge outside the building. "I hope she's done." Plato said to himself. Plato then jump into a small open window.   
"Molly I saw a monster in the evidence room and on my way to tell you about it I heard some one said that the police captain was going to check some thing out there!"   
"Plato time to go to work." Molly inform her cat friend. Molly transformation wand appeared spinning in front of her. Molly grab it then cried "Solar Power Transform!"  
  
The police of chief was looking around the evidence room when the women jump from the ceiling and tackle him into a rack.  
  
"Who are you? You're not allowed in here. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm Arachne. I'm from the Dark Star Kingdom. I'm the burglar who's been causing you all the trouble. I was going to get a big dose of energy from you by stealing every thing in your evidence room. But I think I can get a bigger dose from the police by destroying their chief!" Said the women in a screech.  
  
"Solar Nova Bomb!" The two heard some one cried. A small yellow sphere struck Arachne in the shoulder. When it did there was a small explosion that sent her tumbling a foot down the hall way. She look toward the door way where there was a shadow of a cat and a girl with arms crossed over her chess in a sailor cloths.  
  
"Oh, goody. It's you." Said Arachne  
  
"The police deal with monsters every day. Their heroes. In the name of my guardian the sun I'll punish you for making their job more difficult and dangerous then it already is. I'm Sailor Solar!" Cried the shadow.   
  
"Oh, this is gona be fun! I was told if I run into I should switch my mission from collecting energy to kill you." Cry Arachnee in delight. A hole in Arachne's right palm spray webbing Archnee use her other hand to form it into a volley ball.   
  
"Watch this spike!" Yelled Arachnee tossing the ball up in the air and spiking it toward Sailor Solar and Plato.  
  
"Dodge!" Sailor Solar command Plato. Both jumped opposite ways. The ball crash into the wall leaving a gapping hole and kept going.   
  
"Plato stay here. I have to run. I can't fight here. She's too strong. There's too much of a risk that some of the evidence could be destroy or some one might be hurt." Said Sailor Solar and run out of the room. Archnee spar webbing from both her hands at the fleeing scout and missed by a few inches. She then start running after the rapidly retreating sailor.   
  
"This is the chief. A monster is loose in the police building. Sailor Solar is trying to lead it away. Help her any way you can." Said the chief into his walki talki.  
  
"One good thing about all this sailor business is that it's good exercise." Sailor Solar though to her self. Sailor Solar saw a door mark stair way and run into it. Sailor Solar look over a railing.   
  
"Boy that's a long drop." She thought to her self. She heard the monster behind her coming rapidly. "Only a crazy person would jump from here. Then again I did sort of volunteer for this job." Sailor Solar thought to her self then leap off the stairs right before the monster came through the doors. It was panting rapidly. "She's in pretty good shape." The monster groan. "I wonder which way she went." The monster grab the railing and swung over and look up then it look down.   
  
"What is she doing?" It ask. It the let go of the railing and drop off behind her.  
  
"I wish I knew how I was going to keep from going spat when I hit bottom." Sailor Solar said out loud. Suddenly Sailor Solar hit something and bounce. She look at what she land on.  
  
"A net?" She ask. "Who ever put that there for me thanks!" She cried. She climb onto the balcony. Right in front of her she saw an elevator door mark express. She went into it and press the 2nd floor button which was as low as it went.   
  
Meanwhile Arachnee was in front of a second door mark express elevator. She went into it. Plato and the police captain step out of the shadows.  
  
"Gee, I guess she didn't see the sign." Said Plato.  
  
"Yep. Too bad." Replied the police captain holding a sign that said Danger: Under Maintenance. "Okay guys now." The police captain spoke into his walki talki. Up on the roof two policemen poor a huge bottle that was label Highly Corrosive Acid into a panel mark elevator cable access watch.  
  
Back to Plato and the police captain. Archnee screams could be heard.  
  
"Won't repairing this cost you a lot of money?" Ask Plato talking loud enough to   
  
"No. We were about to replace it any way. Too old. It's out of date with current safely regulations.  
  
The elevator doors for the elevator that Sailor Solar was in open with a quite ding. Sailor Solar step out into a room of haggard looking detectives. She paused looking at the weird plants that were by each desk. They had red coil leaves and black slender stems.   
  
"What unusual plants." She felt compelled to comment. The door to the stair way open and Plato and the Chief of Police came out.   
  
"You like them. They were donate by Obscurite Etoile Royaume Nursery. "  
"Sailor Solar! That's French for" Plato start to say. Sailor Solar held up a palm stopping him.  
  
"Don't tell me let me guess. Dark Star Kingdom?" She said.  
  
"You win the ten-thousand dollar prize." Plato told her.  
  
"Solar Flames!" A lick of flame touch each plant. A purple lighting played along each plant. Each one turn into dust with a loud bang. The haggard appearance of the detective improve greatly.  
  
"Whoops. Forgot about the monster. I gota go." Said Sailor Solar taken off.  
  
"You know this floor looks kinda dull. You had a reputation to keep. You should have some one wax it." Plato told the police chief.  
  
"You know you could be right."  
  
In the monsters elevator. The monster was in a impression in her shape in the roof of the elevator. With a loud crash the elevator hit the bottom. The monster flew out of the impression and into the floor causing another impression. The door open up with a bong. The monster crawl half way out moaning and groaning. "I hate policemen, cats, and Sailor Scouts!" The monster said out loud. The elevator doors start opening and closing on her. The monster got up and start running. Then she slip on the wax floor and went sliding into a pillar. Sailor Solar was out on the steps of the police station when the monster came through the doors of the police station. It jump up and land in front of Sailor Solar. It grab Sailor Solar by the cloth of her sailor scout outfit and lift her in the air.   
  
"Well, you have caused me pain, fustrustuion and ruin the best way my master had to gain enough energy to releases the dark star but am I angry? You bet I am!" Scream the monster then threw Sailor Solar into a brick wall. The monster then did a flying kick to her stomach.   
  
"Solar Flare!" Sailor Solar launch her attack at Arachnee. Arachnee made no attempt to dodge. When the flame and smoke clear Arachnee was standing unharmed.   
  
"Silly girl. My armor is made from my webbing. And spider webbing is non-flammable and as hard as steel. You can't win this one." Arachnee Screech. She then shot a stream of webbing at Sailor Solar which hit her in the chest. Arachnee then use it to swing Sailor Solar into the air and then into the ground. Where Sailor Solar hit there was a crater. Archnee jerk on the string of webbing. Sailor Solar was sent flying into Archnee's grip. Sailor Solar where she was tussled up to her shoulders in a cocoon. Archnee made a fist and was about to finish off Sailor Solar by punching her head off when a fire ball that hit her and explode sending her flying. A man dropped out of no where. He look like he was wearing a pure white version of Nephylte's uniform combine with a golden armor chess plate engrave with Sailor Solar's symbol on the chess area and intricate flames. He had blue eyes and shoulder length gray hair. Yellow fire came from the figure's hand and form a sword who's blade look like a flame. The figure slice open the cocoon holding Sailor Solar. The monster had gotten back up. The mysterious man run at the monster and punch it in it's chest. The monster's armor cracked diagonally then shatter revealing black insect exoskeleton looking skin underneath.  
  
"Let's see how you do without your armor creep! Solar Flare!" The flaming column struck the monster head on. When the flames dissipated the monster was still standing some of it's exoskeleton skin melted.   
  
"Pretty good, Hey?" The monster commented. Sailor Solar and her ally look at each other in surprise. The monster charge at Sailor Solar in a flying kick. Solar bring one arm up blocking it. The monster try to punch her but she grab it and launch a counter punch hitting the monster on the jaw. There was a loud crack when her fist impact it. Suddenly four arms burst out of the monster's side. Sailor Solar was sent flying back wards by six punches at the same time. The man caught her.   
  
"Solar Nova Bomb!" Sailor Solar launch a fully powered sphere at Arachnee. To Sailor Solar and the man's surprise even this didn't do much damage except making her stager back a few steps.   
  
"Let's both launch attacks at her until she's destroyed!" Suggested the man.   
  
"Good Plan. Solar Nova Bomb!" Said Sailor Solar launching her attack at the monster.  
  
"Fire Ball!" The man yelled launching on of the yellow fire balls. Both launch about ten of their attacks.  
  
"I don't believe it! Me one of the elite soldiers of the Dark Star Kingdom defeated! Arachnee!" The monster cry right before it turn into dust. Sailor Solar turn to her allly.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you wear my symbol? Why did you help me? Were you the one who help me at the community center?" Ask Sailor Solar.  
  
"So many questions. Call me Mephlyte. I wear your symbol because I consider my self your ally and my powers also come from the sun. And yes I was the one who help you before. Until you need my help again." The man teloport in a burst of yellow bright flame which caused Sailor Solar to cover her eyes with her arms. Plato arrive one minute latter with the police chief.  
"Did I missed anything?" Asked Plato.  
"Only me beating an elite solider of the Dark Star Kingdom with help from the ally who help us with Hydra. His call him self Mephlyte by the way." Said Sailor Solar.  
"Thank you for your help Sailor Solar." Said the police captain offering his hand for a hand shake.  
"I'm not sure whether it was me who help you or you who help me but your welcome." She replied taking it.  
"Do you happen to know where the stuff that she took is?" Ask the captain.  
"The Dark Star Kingdom really has no need for stuff like that. My guess is she just stash it some place in the city. I'm sure if you look you'll find it." Plato answered. The captain watch Sailor Solar and Plato walk into the sun set.  
AN: For those of you who know who and what Mephlyte is just by his name, what can I say Sailor Moon: SF was dubbed by DIC. For those of you who do know plese don't give it away for others who don't. By the way in the next episode the daughters of the Star lights come to earth and we meet a new scout.  
  
  



	6. See the stars!

Episode 6: See the Stars!  
  
"Hey, Molly you been working hard at studying martial arts." Said Plato laying in Molly's window.  
  
"Yeah, I took a self defense class awhile back and it help me with the fight with Arachnee. So I figure if I study a complete martial art the next fights might be easier." She told the cat from her position on bed reading a comic.  
  
"Yeah, those monsters are tough. We work hard trying to beat them so I figure we deserved a reward." Said Plato.  
  
"Hmm?" She said siting up to look at the cat. Plato grab a rolled up piece of paper in his mouth and offer it to Molly. Molly unrolled it. It was a flyer for a music group.  
  
"On tour now. The new pop girl band the New Lights! Special Children Hospital benefit concert. Only five dollar per person. At Jubun Community Center." Molly read it.  
  
"We go. It will be enjoyable and it sounds like some thing the Dark Star Kingdom might try to use for their own purposes."   
  
"Yes! Oh, boy I get to see those gorgeous girls up close!" Plato thought to him self with an evil snicker.  
  
"You catching a cold Plato?" Molly ask. "Come on I want to do some snooping."  
  
At the community center Molly was standing just a few feet inside. "They did a good job repairing this place. It was a messed before." She said to her cat.  
  
"True but I hear it would of been worst if it wasn't for Sailor Solar." Said a voice from behind Molly. Molly and Plato jumped a few feet into the air the voice behind them laugh. Molly turn around to see a girl standing there. She was about four inches taller then Molly with blue eyes and braid waist length black hair.  
  
"Hello. I'm Faita Kou. Lead singer and guitarist for the new lights. May ask what your doing here." The girl ask curiously.  
  
"Looking for some thing. Kou was the last name of the Star Lights."  
  
"I'm related. Well go on. If you like I introduce you to my two nieces latter. You wouldn't happen to know a good guitarist and keyboardist would you?"  
  
"I use to pay keyboard but I'm not a professional musician or any where near it. You should of seen when I try to enter a talent contest with a friend of mine. My singing is awful." She told Faita. Plato jumped on to her shoulder and whisper in her ear.  
  
"I testify to that. I heard you singing in the shower." Plato the made the mistake of jumping to the floor where Molly "accidentally" step on his paw. Faita look at Plato.   
  
"That's a very interesting looking cat. Is it yours?" Ask Faita.  
  
"Yeah." Molly replied. "Although I don't know why I don't get rid of it some times." Steam shot out of Plato's ears. "I really do have stuff I got to do."  
  
"Oh, sure go on ahead. It's not like The new lights are one of those big rock groups with millions of fans and stalkers." Said the girl walking off.   
  
"So, you think a monster is here?" Ask Plato after Faita was out of hearing range.  
  
"Probably. I can feel a huge power level from this place." Molly replied.  
  
"Since when can you feel power?" Ask Plato a bit up set.  
  
"Since you first came to me but I didn't realize what it was or how to use it until recently. I think the martial arts training help." Molly told him.  
  
"You never cease to surprise me." Molly held up her wrist. The mini computer Plato had given her for situations activate. A holographic arrow appeared spun uncertainly then a while then point up at an angle.   
  
"That monster is either on the roof or in the rafters. Let's duck out back so I can transform then sneak to the rafters and then up to the roof from there." Molly suggested. Plato nodded.  
  
Faita was standing at the entrance of an alley that run past the back of the Jubun Community Center. Two girls are walking toward her. One is slightly shorter and another one is slightly taller then Faita. Her eyes and hair are brown. The other one is slightly shorter then Faita. She has gray eyes and white hair. Both wear their hair short pony tails.  
  
"Hey. Faita. How does this place look?" Ask one.  
  
"It should do very well. This combination training vacation trip of out father was a good idea." Faita answer.  
  
"Am I and Minka going to have play drums and key board?" Ask the shorter one in a snotty tone.  
  
"No, Minka may be in luck Isha. I met a girl who told me she may use to play key board. She seems nice enough." Faita told them.   
  
"I sense a evil presence." Minka suddenly announce.  
  
"What? Where?" Demand Faita.  
  
"From the building." Answer Minka.  
  
"Look!" Isha said pointing. Out of the doors of Jubuen Community Center step Molly.   
  
"That was the girl I told you about!" Faita said.  
  
"Solar Power Transform!" Molly yelled. The three girls watch in amazement as one moment Molly was standing there the next Sailor Solar.  
  
"She's a scout?" Ask Isha doubtfully.  
  
"Yes. But not one our relatives told us about." On the roof of the was a monster carrying musical pipes peering into one of the windows.  
  
"Let me guess you just couldn't wait for the concrete. What's a mater? Your royal scuminss hasn't sent you on a mission yet and you got bored?" Said Sailor Solar's voice from behind the monster.  
  
"No. I was sent to drain energy and destroy you!!!" Said the monster doing a back flip so he was facing the sailor scout.  
  
"The monsters before you all failed. What makes you think you can succeed?" Ask Plato who was standing beside Sailor Solar.  
  
"Because I'm not a monster. Remember me. I'm the royal musician Pan." Said the man.  
  
"One of the traitors to the white star kingdom!" Plato said in a growl.  
  
"I see that due to your association with this sailor scout you regain your complete free will and memories." Pan said. "Tell me what ever did you do with that fake star seed?" Pan ask.   
  
Sailor Solar and Plato look at each other and mouth "Fake?"  
  
"Oh, well no matter. It's time for some fun." Pan puts his pipes to his mouth and played.   
  
"Solar Flare!" Sailor Solar launch her flaming column at Pan. A stave appeared above Pan and warp around him protecting him from the attack. Pan played some more and a huge 3-d music note appeared. The note took on a life of it's own and tried to clubbed Sailor Solar.  
  
"Solar Nova Bomb!" Sailor Solar launch her attack which blew the giant note to bits. Pan stop playing.  
  
"Impressive! Let's see how you handle my sharps!" Pan yelled. He start playing and very thin note's flew at Sailor Solar. One miss and slash off the branch of a tree. Sailor Solar doge them all.  
  
"Good show. Too bad you'll still lose. Music has a certain power over people and animals." Pan said then played. A strange rhythm came out of the pipes and both Sailor Solar and Plato got a blank look in their eyes.  
  
"That's an hypnotic rhythm ,eh?" Ask Pan clucking Sailor Solar on her chin. "What a waste. Sailor Solar! Plato! Go jumped off the highest building in this pathetic city!" Pan command.  
  
"Yes, Master." The two replied in monotone and head for the stair way. Suddenly white beams of light, white lightning, and white balls of energy struck the pipe shattering it. Sailor Solar and Plato snapped out of their trances as soon as it was destroy.  
  
"What?" Said Pan looking at were the energy came from to see three figures.  
  
"We're Sailor Scouts from the future of other worlds. Come to this planet's past to train. Surround by the darkness of the night, I'm New Sailor Starfighter. Stage on!"  
  
"The angel of freedom who runs freely, I'm New Sailor Starmaker. Stage on!"  
  
"The secret maternal movement away from death, I'm New Sailor Star Healer. Stage on!"  
  
"Thank you!" Sailor Solar told the Sailor Starlights with great gratitude in her voice.  
  
"Prepare to be punish on behalf the life giving star of this system. I'm the sailor scout of power! Sailor Solar! Solar Fl.." Sailor Solar said start to do the move.  
  
"Sailor Solar! Wait!" Plato yelled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to finish this one. It's my duty as the last knight of the White Star Kingdom to destroy this traitor." Plato told her.  
  
"Well go to it." Sailor Solar said gesturing to Pan. Plato run an Pan and half way there jump and did a cart wheel into Pan's chest which sent him flying back wards.  
  
"For a cat that creature is pretty tough." Said Sailor Star Maker.  
  
"You got that right." Sailor Solar replied. Pan did a flying kick at Plato who jumped right over him. Plato jumped back onto the ledge of the building. Pan jumped toward Plato. Plato run under the flying Pan and turn around to face the flying villain. When the villain was almost an inch from the ledge Plato launch him self in a flying tackle at Pan. Plato hit Pan in his upper back between the shoulder blades. Pan was knock off balance and sent flying over the ledge. Pan mange to grab the ledge.  
  
"Plato! Help me! I know what I did was wrong. Let me fight beside you!" Pan said in panic. Plato jumped onto the ledge.  
  
"You forget Pan. One of the ability's of a knight of the White Star Kingdom is to tell when some one is telling the truth. You are the weakest link, Good bye." Plato said. He then use his claws to scratch Pan's knuckles. Pan screamed and let go of the edge. The scout's run over in time to see Pan hit the ground with a sickening thump. Pan's body turn into dust.  
  
"We know who you are Molly." Star Fighter told Sailor Solar.  
  
"Faita, and I guess these are your two cousins." Sailor Solar said.  
  
"A new ability?" Ask Plato.  
  
"No, I saw them right before we transform. I thought they were looking the other way." Sailor Solar answered. Plato face faulted.  
  
"Where are the rest of the scouts. Our parents told us to train with them but we haven't seen them or their alternate identifies." Ask Star Healer.  
  
"They've been captured. I just recently became a sailor scout in order to try and save them."  
  
"Your the only one?" Ask Star Maker in shock.  
  
"Yes." Said Solar.  
  
"We're supposed to be training and vacationing. The training might as well be against the monsters." Said Star Fighter.   
  
"Thank you again. They are starting to send tougher and tougher monsters here." Said Solar. "I wonder where Melphlyte is?" Sailor Solar wonder to her self. Melphlyte was laying in an ally with a gash in his head. He look up to see a shadowy figure kill a miniature dragon with a glass sword.  
  
"Who are you?" He manage to moan out.  
  
"Sailor Starlight." She said then disappear in a flash of light.  
  



	7. Concerte by Star Light Part One

Episode 7: Concert by Starlight. Part one.  
  
"Please Molly." Begged Faita on her knees.  
  
"All right, all right. You talked me into it. I play key board for you tonight. But just don't be surprise if it turns out horrible." Molly told her new friend.  
  
"Don't worry. Minka will five you pointers. She's a good teacher." Said Isah. Molly sits at the key board and looks at it dubiously. Molly then look at the slightly taller brown eye, brown hair girl standing over her.  
  
"How did Faita talk me into this?" Molly ask her.  
  
"It's a special ability with her." The girl answer smiling. "Before we start I want to introduce you to someone. Rojikaruko come over here." A girl a little over the size of Hotaru walks over from messing with the band's electronic equipment. She has long white hair knee length and silver eyes. "This Rojikaruko Shi. She works sort of as a roady for us. She brilliant with electronics among other things. Rojikaruko this is Molly Baker. For tonight Molly is playing key board so I can play guitar." Isha walks in.  
  
"I want to go see the arcade our family told us about." Isha says. Minka frowns.  
  
"I need some one to show Molly the rhythm of our songs on the drums."  
  
"Excuse me, but I can play the drums." Rojikaruko says in a soft voice.  
  
"Really?" Ask Isha happily. "Why didn't you say this before so I could play guitar too."  
  
"My music really has no emotion." Rojikaruko says. Isha starts pouting.  
  
"Oh, well." Isha turns and leaves. Rojikaruko gestures to the drums and Minka nodes. Rojikaruko slid onto the stool behind the drums.   
  
"All right you know the basics. You just need a refresher right?" Minka says cheerfully. Molly nods. About an hour latter Isha comes back in.  
  
"All right Molly finish her refresher course so we can run through the songs." Faita and Minka pick up their guitars. Isha takes over the drums and Rojikaruko went back to setting up the electronic equipment. The group starts playing.   
  
At the concrete that night Molly was siting behind the key board. Isha was on the drums to Molly's right. In front of them were Katrina and Minka were holding their guitars. Minka's was a white circle with a black star on it. Katrina's was a regular shape guitar. It was black. It had a white star in the middle and rays shooting out from it. The girls start playing. Suddenly stone doors popped out of the floor of the community center.  
  
"What are those?" ask Molly.  
  
"I don't know but I bet they were sent by your friends and aren't any good." Said Isha. The portals open. A rush of wind drew energy from people into the portal. The portal slam into the ground. About half the people faint. A stone door appear on the floor and open up. Flames jump out of it. A creature flew up into the air. It was humanoid. It had leathery skin. The eyes were totally black. It had pointy ears. Also long fangs. A nose like a bat. Hands with three fingers coming to long points and a thumb. This creature had huge bat wings sticking out of it's back. The top of it's head was black down to the top of it' ears which were also back. Both shoulders were black with a line of black connecting them at the collar bone. There was a triangle of black on it's back down to it's waist. The wings were also black.   
  
"Bat Out of Hades!" It screech. It then open it's mouth and screamed. The shock wave shatter the windows. It also knock Molly and the Starlights off their band stand. The bat starts chasing off Rojikaruko who runs out the back door. The bat chases her to the closed end of the ally. Rojikaruko turns around as the monster slowly approaches.  
  
"Hunh? I was expecting fear, how come your clam.?" The monster ask mystified.   
  
"Star force know our plight! Release the power of the starlight!" Rojikaruko yelled. A symbol glows white on Rojikaruko. It looks like an x with two lines vertically on either side which were a little taller then the x. A white gush of blinding white energy shot up around Rojikaruko and surround her from view. When it disappear a sailor scout stood in her place. She wear a one piece body suit. The body suit was semi transparent except for her where it was opaque to maintain her modesty and her boots and hands. There was a skirt around her which was totally transparent.. She wear leggings which turn into high heel boots. Her tiara was made of crystal. She had sparkles all through her out fit.  
  
"Guardian of and logic through out the universe. You have done wrong. On behalf of my guardian the star light of this galaxy, I'll punish you." She said calmly. She held her hand in front of her chest and a sword handle appeared in it. She mad a fist with her other hand except for her first two fingers which she held together. She touch her two fingers to the base of the sword where a brilliant blob of whit light appeared. She move her fingers up into the air and the light follow them forming a glass double edge sword behind them. Near the base of the sword her symbol was cut out. She put her fingers behind this symbol.   
  
"Starlight Blast!" A blast of light came from the sword. The monster was blast backwards.   
  
"Why you little!" The monster flew at Sailor Starlight. Sailor Starlight didn't move. "Starlight Blast!" This time the attack pass right through the monster with out hurting it. Starlight jump up to the roof. Molly, Isha, Mika, and Katrina burst out of the doors just in time to see the monster fly straight up after Sailor Starlight. Molly's transformation wand appeared spinning. Molly grab it's handle.  
  
"Solar Power Transform!" Molly yelled." Transformation sticks appeared in the star lights hands. They had stars on top. Coming off the stars were wings.  
  
"Maker Power!" Mika yelled.  
  
"Healer Power!" Isha yelled.  
  
"Fighter Power!" Katrina yelled. The four scouts jumped to the top of the roof. They spot Sailor Starlight engaging in a starring contest.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Sailor Solar ask Sailor Star Fighter in a whisper aside.  
  
"Yes actually. That's Rojikaruko. I never knew about this though." Star Maker whisper back.  
  
"Time to make our selves know." Sailor Solar told the star lights. "The sailor scout of power, I'm Sailor Solar! On behalf of the life giving star of this system, for ruining this charity concert I'll punish you!" Sailor Solar yelled at the monster.   
  
"We're Sailor Scouts from the future of other worlds. Come to this planet's past to train. Surround by the darkness of the night, I'm New Sailor Star Fighter. Stage on!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled at the monster.  
  
"The angel of freedom who runs freely, I'm New Sailor Star Maker. Stage on!" Star Maker Yelled at the monster.  
  
"The secret maternal movement away from death, I'm new Sailor Star Healer. Stage on!" Star Healer yelled at the monster. The monster turn around.  
  
"I'm not impress. You can't defeat me." The monster told them.   
  
"My experiences have dictate to me that nothing is impossible." Sailor Star Light told the monster while swing her blade at him. Her blade pass through the monster. Sailor Star fighter raises her hands into the air. Stars appeared swirling around her up into her hands. They turn into one star. Sailor Star Fighter lowers her hands.   
  
"Solar Flare!" The monster flew out of the way of Sailor Solar's attack.  
  
"Star Serious Laser" Star Fighters shouts. Ray of lights shoot out from the star he is holding in his hand. They too pass through the monster.   
  
"I can't be defeated. Nothing can touch me." Suddenly Melphlyt leapt at the monster from out of nowhere and swung his sword. The sword actually cut the monsters chest.  
  
"Arrgh!" The monster screamed. The monster flew straight up out of reach of Melphlyt's sword. "So one of you can harm me. It still won't do you no good." The monster told the girl then let out an screech. The girls and Melphlyt try to run away. The monster threw a ball of fire at the ground. The fire spread in a circle around the scouts and Melphlyte. The supersonic screech knock out the scouts and Melphlyte. One of the stone doors appeared. It opened. A red glow appeared around the scouts and Melphlyte. The four heroes float into the door. The door close and vanished.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! I did it. I defeated the sailor brats!" The monster could be heard laughing into the night.  
  
  



	8. Concerte by Star Light Part Two

Episode 8: Concert by Star Light. Part Two.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Melphlyte woke up. They were inside of a cave of red stone on a ledge. They were in front of a brick door. Fire raged in the canyon beside them. Star Maker walked up the door to examine it.   
  
"I don't see the crack where it opens. The facts are that this door opens inward so we can't try to force the door open. The doors we saw before dematerialized. The fact that Pan controls the opening of these doors lead me to one conclusion. We're doomed." Star Maker announce in a depress voice.   
  
The monster had circle the Jubun Community Center with a ring of flame. There were a few people inside who he was taking fear energy from.   
  
Back with our heroes.   
  
"There's absolutely no way we can open this door." Star Maker said in desperation leaning against the door.   
  
"Well, if we can't open it we'll blow it up." Sailor Solar said determined. "Solar Nova Bomb!" Sailor Solar launch the energy sphere at the door. The bomb explode. When the light from the explosion fade there's no damaged to the door. Sailor Star Healer walked up beside Sailor Solar. She open a hand letting it hang down by her side. Four rays of light came from nowhere in a curve into her hand. The light turn into a star. Star Healer raised her hand.   
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer called out. Lighting bolts flew from the door. A few lighting bolts play on the door.  
  
Suddenly with an anguish wail Plato launch him self at the monster. The monster grab Plato in it's hand and start squeezing. He hears a muffle boom and looks behind him. He didn't see any thing. Suddenly lighting plays in the air.   
  
"Hmm, They might escape. Pan made the mistake of underestimating them and look what happen to him. I better killed them now." The monster thought to him self.  
  
With the heroes. "I don't like the idea of just standing around here, but maybe we should go the other way." Sailor Star Fighter suggested.  
  
"That monster, created this dimension. We will only find what he wants us to find." Star Maker told her. Suddenly flames roared up all around the Sailor Scouts.   
  
"I think our choices were just narrowed down for us." Sailor Star Maker commented.  
  
"Solar Nova Bomb!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" The two sailors called out launching their attacks at the same time.  
  
Plato scratch at the monsters wrist. The monster open his fist and dropped Plato.  
  
"I'm not as foolish as that other elite warrior Pan."  
  
"You were one of the ones who were taken over by the Dark Star Kingdom? Who were you?" Ask Plato.  
  
"I was the Priest of the kingdom." The monster answered. Plato gasp.   
  
"My old friend." Plato thought to him self sadly. There was the sound of explosions and two flashes of light behind the monster.  
  
Back with the Sailor Scouts again.   
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Nova Bomb!"  
  
"Fire Ball!"  
  
"Star Light Blast!"  
  
"Star Serious Lazer!" The five attacks speed toward the door. They hit causing a tiny crack in the middle of the door. Sailor Star Maker looks at the crack.  
  
"It's a start." She proclaims. A star appears in front of Sailor Star Maker a little above chest level. She grabs the star and raised it over her head. She then throws the star which turns into energy balls.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" Cries Sailor Star Maker. The rest of the group looks at her in semi-amazement. Star Maker shrugs.  
  
"Better then just siting around and waiting to become toasted extra crispy." She explains. Back in the real world lighting was playing all over the room.  
  
"I better just intercept them before they escape!" Bat Out of Hades thought out loud.   
  
"NO!" Plato yelled and went into a flying tackle into the monsters chest. Bat Out of Hades went flying through the wall.   
  
"It's too late old friend. Soon they will be only ash." The monster told Plato.  
  
"It's getting really hot in here." Star Maker commented.  
  
"We have to think of some thing to get us out of here now or we're literally going to be toast!" Sailor Solar told her companions.  
  
"Sailor Solar I have a suggestion. I heard that the Sailor Scouts could combine their attacks. Maybe if you launch a nova bomb and all the others try to strike it with their attacks we could break down the door." Suggested Melphlyte.   
  
"Might be our best chance. Let's do it! Nova Bomb!" Sailor Solar threw the glowing sphere at the door.   
  
"Star Light Blast!"   
  
"Star Serious Lazer!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Fire Ball!" The attacks combine and struck the door. There was the sound of shattering glass and the sailor scouts came from no where.  
  
"Guys, Try to hold him!" Plato said. The scouts and Melphlyte tackle Bat Out of Hades. Plato look him in the eyes. A crescent beam of light came from his charm to Bat Out of Hades head.   
  
"Plato old friend I'm sorry for attacking you." The monster said.  
  
"It's okay he on our side now." Plato told the others. Suddenly a shadowy form try to thrust a sword at Plato but Bat Out of Hades jump in front taking it instead. The shadow disappear.  
  
"Plato, old friend, protect you companions. They will saved the honor of our kingdom." Bat out of hades turn into an old man in preacher robes who disappear. Plato wailed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Sailor Star Light. At the park.  
  
"I'm glad Molly agreed to play key board. All those reporters who show up to ask her questions." Faita commented to Rika.  
  
"Yeah. Even Rojikaruko is playing drums." Plato was siting on a tree branch watching.  
  
"Even though I have lost many friends to the Dark Star Kingdom I'm partly glad that events turn out the way they did so I could meet you guys. My friends. The Sailor Star Friends."  
  



	9. New allies and new dangers The sailor so...

New dangers and new allies. The Sailor of the Unseen Power. Part one of two.  
  
AN. No. I am not dead. Yes. I do seem to have develop a thing for two parters.  
  
At twelve midnight a gray comet could be seen streaking over Juban district, Tokyo Japan.  
  
On a tower a gray-cloaked female figure stood. "I hope I'm in time."  
  
Next day. Noon.  
  
It would be a nice day except for one. The Wyverns who were darkening the sky over the park and stealing energy.  
  
"Nova Bomb!" A white sphere flew up in the air and exploded. The Wyverns simply flew away from the sphere and so were outside its blast radius.  
  
"Star Serious laser!" A beam of light shot through the air. The dragons veer away from it too.  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" A blue ball of light shot into the air the wyverns manage to avoid this much to the vexation of the sailor soldiers below.  
  
"I got an idea." Sailor Solar commented. "Solar Flames!" A giant glowing yellow stylized sun symbol appear on the ground. A column of flame erupted from each point on the symbol. The suddenly start to spiral into their was a cage of flame around the sailor and the wyverns.  
  
"Do it now!" Star Fighter commanded. "Star Serious laser!"  
  
"Star Light Blast!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
  
The monsters let out a roll that sound like "Wyvern!" before turning into dust. The wyverns disappear.  
  
The sky darkened to a starless night. Lighting played in the sky while black clouds boiled.  
  
"Why do I think this won't be good?" Ask Sailor Solar rhetorically?  
  
A huge snake like dragon appears. "Hello. I'm Farnir and I'm here to kill you."  
  
"Solar Flare!" The column of flame strikes the dragons. It's scales glow red but nothing else happens. Farnir opens it's mouths and roars sending out large wind. This wind knocks Sailor Solar back. Sailor Solar gets up shakily.  
  
"I don't feel so well." Sailor Solar falls down unconscious. Neo Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Light run to Sailor Solar.  
  
"She's been poison. Don't let the creep breath on you."  
  
"Won't work. I got more tricks. A black ball with a broken heart appears in the dragon's mouth. "Hate and ugliness attack!" The ball flew toward Solar, Fighter, and Starlight. Star Light grabbed Solar and she and fighter jumped away from the incoming ball. The ball explodes causing a huge cloud of dust and a powerful shockwave winches the sailors had to brace against to keep from falling down. Melphyte appeared grabbed Sailor Solar and disappeared.  
  
"What is going on here?" Ask Neo Sailor Star Maker. "That is like one of Sailor Venus's attacks."  
  
"Bingo. Even we can't keep the sailors captives without leaching some of their power. And since we have to do that why not put it to use." The Dragon starts to levitate. Some of his scales glint from the light of the lighting strikes. "Crescent beam rain!" rainbow color lasers rain fire from the glinting scaled toward the sailor soldiers.  
  
"Star light blast!" The two attacks combined in midair resulting in a huge flash of light.  
  
"You are powerful. But not all powerful." The lightning storm suddenly grew more intense. Lightning struck the dragon. The dragon suddenly was lighting. "Supreme thunder dragon crush!" The dragon dropped himself on top of Sailor Star light. The Dragon now normal rose back into the air leaving a bruised and burned unconscious sailor star light.  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
  
The attacks simply hit the dragon's scales and dissipated.  
  
"Nice try. Crescent Beam Rain" Once again lasers shot out of glinting dragons scales. This time they hit the neo starlights. Each dropped to the ground serious injured. "Looks like you four are dead meat."  
  
"No. I don't think so."  
  
"You? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Destroying you." The cloaked figure raised its hand and a sword appears in it. "Star Violent Cascade!" White lines flew all around the dragon but none hit him.  
  
"Ha! Missed!" The dragon gloated. He then got a look of pained on his face.  
  
"Says you." The figure replied. The Sailor lights woke up to fined a dead dragon.  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Star Healer.  
  
"He's been cooked!!" Exclaimed Star Maker after examining the dragon. Shortly after the dragon turns into a large pile of dust.  
  
"Guys. Starlight is in bad shape. We need to get her to a hospital. What happen to Solar?" Fighter asked.  
  
"Some guy took her and disappeared." Star Healer answered. 


	10. New allies and new dangers The sailor so...

New dangers and new allies. The Sailor of the Unseen Power. Part two of two.  
  
AN: I don't own Gurps or anything in it.  
  
Rojikaruko was resting in a hospital bed. In her room was the other sailors in their civilian identity. Except for one who was currently a topic of concern.  
  
"Who took Molly?" ask Faita.  
  
"It was that guy who was trapped with us in that fire pit thing." Answered Isha.  
  
"Even Molly doesn't know who he is. She could be anyplace. Even in the Dark Star Kingdom." Commented Mikka.  
  
"I don't know why but I got a feeling she is in a safe place." Commented Faita.  
  
Molly woke up to find she was in Melvin's bed. Several thoughts run though her head at this discovery. She sat up to find none other then Melphlyte standing in the room.  
  
"Melvin?" Ask Molly.  
  
"Not quite." He replied. The man suddenly spilt into two, Melvin and the ghost of Nephrite.  
  
"All right now I'm thoroughly confuse." Molly tells the two.  
  
"When I was alive I was a firm believer in astrology." Molly starts laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" ask Nephrite.  
  
"I was just thinking about the powers of the stars and me being the sailor solider of the sun." Molly answered. At this both Melvin and Nephrite smiled.  
  
"As I was saying I relied on the power of the stars. When you awakened as a sailor solider I felt it because of our bond and because your power came from a star. The idea of you fighting alone horrified me. So I found the Black Crystal and restored it. I gave it to Melvin and showed him how to combined with me and type into the power of the sun."  
  
"Do you mean to say you and Melvin are both Melphlyte?" Ask Molly.  
  
"No. I can only posese him to a limit extent. Melphlyte is entirely Melvin's mind and personality. My sprit acts more like your henshin wand with the Black Crystal as a power conduit to the sun." Answer Nephrite.  
  
"Why not just and try to talk me out of it?" Ask Molly curiously.  
  
"We discussed that option. One. The earth will still be under attack and you will know that so will refuse. Two. The monsters always seem to get around to you eventually."  
  
"Tell me about it." Molly exclaimed.  
  
"And both of us feel better now that you have the means to protect yourself. Take care of this boy. Usually only destined lovers do things like this. Goodbye my love." Nephrite faded away.  
  
"Thank you." Molly said.  
  
"Molly Nephrite said about reactivating a old negaverse portal for you so you could go to the sun. Is this anything like the time he tell me about when the scouts visit the ruins of the kingdom on the moon?"  
  
"No. I'm going to claim a magical item from the Dark Star Kingdom. Funny I would think you wouldn't believe in stuff like this."  
  
"I didn't use to but then I fell in love with some one with the Weirdness Magnet disadvantage."  
  
"I resemble that remark."  
  
A girl who look suspiciously like a middle school version of the neo starlights walk down the street. Wearing drab gray slacks and a jacket. Her gray hair in a pony tail and her gray eyes deep in thought. "They will arrived sooner or later. Then will be my chance to defeat that villianess and save that planet."  
  
Inside the Dark Star kingdom the Dragon Lord was considering how to kill the sailor soldiers once again. "I got it. A firedrake to start burning the city down and while their preoccupied I sneak up and killed them."  
  
"You recovered fast Rojikaruko." Commented Mika.  
  
"Good thing. Look up there!!" Faita exclaimed pointing to the firedrake who was currently engross in setting anything it could on fire.  
  
"You gals have better find some where to hide and transform." Advised Plato.  
  
"Right agreed faita." The run into the near by park.  
  
"Fighter Power!"  
  
"Maker Power!"  
  
"Healer Power!"  
  
"Star Force know our plight, release the power of the Star Light!"  
  
"Lets go." Sailor Star Fighter command.  
  
"No need it's coming to us." Comment Star Maker.  
  
"Duck!" Said Sailor Star Light suiting action to words. The rest follow her. As the firedrake made a run on them.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" Call Sailor Star Fighter. The Attack hit the firedrake.  
  
"It absorb your attack?" Ask Star Maker.  
  
The Dragon Lord appears. He is cover in a armor and caped which is purple and scaled. It looks like it made from reptilian skin. "I've found your weakness. Every Sailor currently on this planet has an attack that could be considered to fall into the fire element. No matter who attacks it that dragon will just absorb the energy. When it's finished I'll kill who ever is left alive."  
  
"No one without fire attacks hunh? How about me? Sailor Star Killer!!" Announced the sailor who had help the scouts in the fight the day before. She had gray hair and eyes. And a uniform like the neo star lights with a few differences. Her had gray armor covering her top piece, shin and arm guards, and a gray cape. The main difference is she was wearing a head armor piece. Sailor star killer form a sword and jumped into the air, sword glowing and slash the dragon in half.  
  
"Your still weak from your fight yesterday even with help I could take you. You don't even have your most powerful member here." Said the Dragon Lord raising his hands with black lightning playing over them.  
  
"Solar Flare!" The attack struck the Dragon Lord knocking him on his back.  
  
"Solider of the life giving star of this system, I'm Sailor Solar!" She said doing the sailor pose.  
  
"We Sailor Soldiers come form the future of others worlds to assist our friend Sailor Solar in protecting her world, the planet Earth! Surround by the darkness of the night, I'm New Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!"  
  
"The angel of freedom who runs freely, I'm New Sailor Star Maker! Stage on!"  
  
"The secret maternal movement away from death! I'm New Sailor Star Healer! Stage on!"  
  
"Guardian of logic and order throughout the universe. People are doing wrong to this planet. On behalf of my guardian the star light of this galaxy I will assist Sailor Solar in protecting the planet earth. I'm Sailor Star Light!"  
  
"Solider with a star's power of invisible death. I will use it to kill anything that threaten this or any other planet. I'm Sailor Star Killer!"  
  
"The Last Knight of White Star Kingdom, and friend, ally, and comrade to the Sailor Soldiers."  
  
"I love Sailor Solar, and I will do anything for her. My name is Melphlyte." Melphlyte form his sword and point it toward the Dragon Lord.  
  
"Your choice." Plato observed.  
  
"Live to fight another day." The Dragon Lord disappear in a flash of purple light.  
  
"Till next time." Sailor Star Killer did a jump which carry her away.  
  
"Wonder who she is?" Ask Star Maker.  
  
"It looks our luck may be changing." Plato announced.  
  
"This is your boyfriend Sailor Solar?" Ask Star Healer. Suddenly Sailor Solar and Melphlyte burst our laughing.  
  
"What I say?" ask Star Maker.  
  
Fade to black. 


	11. Toss into the past! last fight?

Toss into the past. Sailor Solar's last fight?

The Dragon Lord appears in front of the Dark Queen.

"Tell me you have good news. One of my generals is missing the other is awol. Your all i have left."

"I have a plane to rid us of Sailor Solar." The Dragon Lord replied.

"You mean you can kill her." The queen exclaim happily.

"Yes. Old age. We capture the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. Some of my pets have nifty abilities. Plus since we'er not actually trying to kill her maybe her extraordinary luck won't come into play."

"Luck?" Ask the queen.

"I take all my enemy's advantages into consideration. Every time we come close to finishing her off something or some one saves her."

"Very well then. Proceed." The Dragon lord vanished in a flash of dark energy to reappear over a certain park in japan. "Come to me Dragon Lung." A chinese looking dragon with a purple jewel in it's head appear. "Lung stir up a hurricane" The giant dragon nods. The girls who have just come out of the Osap jewelry story noticed the strong winds blowing.

"What's going on?" Ask Molly.

"Another Dark Star Kingdom attack?" Asked Plato.

"These winds are coming from the park." Mika commented.

"In that case.." Molly said. She grabbed her henshin wand. "Solar Power Transform!"

"Star force know our plight. Release the power of the star light!"

"Fighter power!"

"Maker power!"

"Healer Power!"

The Dragon Lord waited patiently for the sailors to show up. "Hello sailors. I'm sad to say that one of you would be leaving today but not that sad. Lung use your power!!! Send Sailor Solar 65 million years into the past!!!" A pink swirling cloud appeared in the sky and a whirlwind appeared around Sailor Solar. The others try to hold her but couldn't. Only Plato who had his claws sunk deeply into Sailor Solar's fuku managed to hold on. Sailor Solar disappear beyond the cloud and it disappears.

"No! Sailor Solar!!!" Sailor Star Fighter called.

"What you do to her???" Cried Sailor Star Maker.

"By this time she's dead. If by old age then nothing us." Answer the Dragon Lord. "Now Lung while their lacking their most powerful member finish the rest off!!!" The Dragon Lord commanded.

"I don't think so." Sailor Star killer said. She mange to jump up and slam her glowing blade into the purple jewel smashing it. The monster appeared in a burst of wind. The Dragon Lord growled then brightened.

"It doesn't mater. Without your ally i can kill you my self." He yelled sending a dark energy ball at the sailor soldiers.

"Where is Sailor Solar?" Ask Star Light.

4 Billion years ago: Where Japan would eventuly be. An amazing sight was occurring in the upper atmosphere. A pink swirling cloud was forming. It spilt out Sailor Solar and her cat who fell to the ocean below.

Sailor Solar who was treading water. Plato happen to look into the sky and saw the planet.

Suddenly as the pink cloud another distortion appeared in the air. A woman in a white pinstriped sailor fuku appeared. She was holding a staff shaped like a pendum with a clock on top.

"Ahhh. Just what i was looking for!" She made a gesture with her staff and Sailor Solar and the cat disappeared. Sailor Solar found herself on green plains.

"Plato where are we?" Ask Sailor Solar. Plato looks up into the sky and sees the earth.

"Base on a documentary i once saw i would say the moon about 65 millon years ago."

"Ok. That's pushing it even for me." They suddenly hear yelling and go running to it to end facing a blond hair girl who was staring with fury at a man in a dark cloths.

"De dar jisou ar mei qualitas. Tribuo de rursus ut touhou vel ellers!"

"Haud. Ego volo ne!"

"Muto! Ha sore tui via. Ater Yajuu komme fram!!!" Various shadows came to life and turn into monsters.

"Sailor Solar those children are scared stiff of that man and looking to that woman for protection." Plato said urgently.

"Already on it." Sailor Solar answered. "Hold it right there!!!" Sailor Solar yelled. The man, woman, and children all got a confused look on their face. "I'm Sailor Solar and on behalf of the life giving star of this moon i will punish you!!! Solar Flare!!!" The Flames took out all the shadow creatures.

"Quatenus firent ato Suifu Militis qui fortis komme de??" Ask the man in dark cloths before running off. The long blond haired girl came up to sailor solar."

"Merushi Suifu Militis. Mei dico er Serenity."

"I sorry but i don't understand what your saying." The girl sigh. She then made the come along gesture to sailor sailor and start walking off with the childern following her.

"Well Plato?" Sailor Solar ask.

"Got a better idea?" The two took off after the mysterious girl.


End file.
